


Heartbreaker Short: Post-Killing Floor

by BabysNotaProp (SuzetteB)



Series: Killing Floor Short Stories [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Canon Universe, Coffee, Concerts, Conversations, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester x You - Freeform, Dean Winchester/Female You, Dean x Reader, Dean x You - Freeform, Drabble, Epilogue, F/M, Gossip, I'm Bad At Tagging, In the bunker, Killing Floor fic, Led Zeppelin - Freeform, Men of Letters Bunker, Mentions of Sex, No Smut, One Shot, Pre-Epilogue, Salt And Burn, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam Winchester is So Done, Saving People Hunting Things, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Supernatural - Freeform, after main story, dean winchester is clueless, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, dean winchester x y/n - Freeform, dean x y/n - Freeform, ghost hunt - Freeform, killing floor, post-killing floor, reader - Freeform, y/n, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzetteB/pseuds/BabysNotaProp
Summary: You and Sam chat about your trip to 1969. Post-Killing Floor events.





	Heartbreaker Short: Post-Killing Floor

“And that’s how I got the t-shirt,” you concluded, Sam pouring you a cup of bulletproof coffee while listening intently. It had been three days since your return from the Zeppelin concert and you still weren’t done telling stories. Sam set the cup in front of you and you raised it to your mouth. “Also, I might or might not be in one of their songs,” you mumbled quickly before taking a sip.

His brows furrowed. “You care to expound on that?”

“You know the line in Heartbreaker where they’re like, ‘One thing I do have on my mind, if you can clarify please do, It's the way you call me another guy's name when I try to make love to you’?"

“Yeah,” Sam answered apprehensively. 

You darted your eyes to the side. “Yeah, that… might have been me.”

Sam guffawed, his coffee nearly spewing all over the kitchen counter. “No way. You? You accidentally called Jimmy Page --”

“Dean,” you finished, your cheeks reddening. “Oh my god, Sam, I’ve got a line in a Zeppelin song. For accidentally saying your brother’s name in the middle of sex.”

“Good god, Y/N,” Sam covered his entire face with his hands, stifling his laughter.

“Hey, just finished loading the salt rounds. We blasting these Caspers are wha--” Dean bulldozed in but stopped when he saw the looks on yours and Sam’s faces. “What’d I miss?”

One look at Sam and both of you erupted into hysterics.


End file.
